Uzu Sanageyama
|Rank = 3-Star No-Star |Weapon = Bamboo Sword Katana "Bakuzan-Kouryu" Tailor's Dagger |Affiliation = Student Council's Elite Four Nudist Beach |Occupation = Student Council Athletic Committee Chair Nudist Beach operative |Uniform = Three-star Goku Uniform Blade Regalia Mk.I Blade Regalia Mk.II Anti-Osaka Compat-spec Goku Uniform Blade Regalia Mk.III Nudist Beach guerrilla uniform Blade Regalia: Secret Unsealed |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Unnamed older brother |friends = |Allies = Satsuki Kiryūin Ira Gamagōri Nonon Jakuzure Hōka Inumuta Shirō Iori Ryūko Matoi Aikurō Mikisugi Tsumugu Kinagase |Enemies = Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese = Nobuyuki Hiyama }} is a main character in Kill la Kill. He is one of the student council's Elite Four. He regulates the athletic clubs at Honnōji Academy, including the boxing and tennis clubs. Appearance Uzu is a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a Three-star Goku Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and there are threes spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He wears a matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with a 3 metal spike buckle. After having his eyes sewn shut, he started wearing a long green bandanna with two stars from temple to temple and two white marks where his eyes should be, which often humorously spread open or squint closed accordingly. After receiving the Blade Regalia Mk.III, he started using a golden bandanna, and after Blade Regalia Mk.III was destroyed and he joined Nudist Beach, he started wearing a black bandanna. Powers and Abilities Three-star Goku Uniform: *'Blade Regalia' (剣の装 Tsurugi no Sō) : Sanageyama's uniform transforms into a large-build green kendo armor that is capable of extending shinai from its gauntlets. It grants Sanageyama superhuman strength and speed (to the point where he could create illusory images and outrun Ryūko at Senketsu's full speed). It was destroyed after Sanageyama's defeat at their hands. *'Blade Regalia Mk.II' (剣の装・改 Tsurugi no Sō Aratame) : A revamped version of Sanageyama's old uniform, given to him by Satsuki after he sewed his own eyes shut, demonstrating his resolve to overcome his own weaknesses. * Blade Regalia Mk.III (剣の装・更改 Tsurugi no Sō Sara Ni Aratame) : '''A further improved version of the Blade Regalia, sporting a slimmer and more agile appearance than the Mk.I and Mk.II. The armor is now majorly white with details in green, and has six spikes protruding from the abdomen. His speed is dramatically increased, such that he could dodge Harime's attacks and hundreds of his sword thrusts become near-impossible to see. '''Abilities: *'Shinsoku: Senbonzuki' (神速千本突き Godspeed: One Thousand Thrusts) : While wielding multiple swords in both his hands and spinning them like a gatling gun, he assaults his opponent with a series of high-speed sword thrusts. *'Hissatsu: Isshin Zenzanken' (必殺一心全山劍 Finishing Move: Sword of the Mind's Mountain) : With his gauntlets combining together, Sanageyama produces a massive shinai blade from the combined 'hilt'. However, his uniform was destroyed by Nui Harime before he could use this technique. *'Higi: Tengantsu' (秘技天眼通 Secret Technique: Clairvoyance) : A form of precognition in which Sanageyama is able to predict the actions of his opponent by their preparatory motions, such as from their eyes and muscles. The anime highlighted the Orbicularis Oculi (eyes), Dorsal Interosseous/Adductor Pollicis (hands), Pectoralis Major (chest) and the Gluteus Maximus (butt)Episode 6. *'Shingantsu' (心眼通 Authority of the Mind's Eye)Episode 6 : Sealing away his sense of sight, Sanageyama enhances his other senses and his affinity with the Goku uniform increases. He gains the ability to anticipate his opponent’s action at a greater level by sensing the area all around him. He claims that he can see the entire world, and comments that his ability to perceive his surroundings surpassed that of anything he could have hoped to achieve with his eyes open. However, Shingantsu does not work on screens. *'Shingan Tensenzuki' : An attack Sanageyama used on Harime Nui during the Culture Festival. 702373-regalia.png|Blade Regalia 702386-three_star_goku_uniform_blade_regalia_mkii.png|Blade Regalia Mk.2 1390526215-ZeroRawsKi-o.jpg|Blade Regalia MK.3 OLHgWA0.jpg|Blade Regalia Secret Unsealed History Three years ago before his time at Honnōji Academy, Uzu Sanageyama was the Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance Representative and led a contingent of 500 middle-school pompadour gangsters to confront Satsuki Kiryūin when she challenged them. When she easily defeated the 500 gangsters with just her fighting spirit, Uzu personally confronted her, using his Tengantsu to dodge her attacks. However, when he tried to attack her from behind, Satsuki asked him whether he had really managed to get behind her and then defeated him with a backward sword thrust. After his defeat, Sanageyama was invited to Honnōji - as an ultimate stage where he can unleash his full strength. He was the last of the Elite Four to join Satsuki. Relationships Satsuki Kiryūin :He fought against her during his third year of middle-school, as the Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance Representative. After his loss, he joins her by her offer for a place where his skills can be fully unleashed. Ryūko Matoi :Sanageyama's initial rivalry towards Ryūko was a result of her having continuously defeated several sports club that are under his supervision. Confident that he could beat her with his Tengantsu, he was the first Elite Four to openly challenge her but a tactic that stripped him of his Tengantsu defeated Sanageyama and left him in utter disgrace. Determined to defeat Matoi and win back his lost pride, Sanageyama sewed his eyes to become stronger for his second battle. However, as his uniform overheated from his power before he could deal the finishing blow, Matoi managed to escape, leaving Sanageyama ashamed once more, despite Satsuki's assurance. As a result, he looked forward to finishing their fight at the Naturals Election. Unfortunately, he was denied this chance by Nui Harime's interference. By that time, he found Matoi worthy of respect, calling her "the woman who took his eyes (Tengantsu) and gave him the world (Shingantsu)". Memorable quotes Image gallery File:Uzu face.png|Uzu's faces character design. File:Uzu body.png|Uzu in his 3-Star Goku Uniform. File:Uzu_Sanageyama_body_(Blade_Regalia).png|Uzu as Blade Regalia. File:Uzu_Sanageyama_body_(Blade_Regalia_MKII).png|Uzu as Blade Regalia MKII. File:Uzu_Sanageyama_body_(Blade_Regalia_MKIII_sketch).png|A sketch of Uzu as Blade Regalia MKIII. File:Uzu_Sanageyama_body_(School_Raids_Trip_Jersey).png|A sketch of Uzu's School Raid Trip Jersey. File:Uzu_Sanageyama_body_(Nudist_Beach_sketch).png|A sketch of Uzu in his Guerrilla uniform. OP2_Uzu_Flashback.jpg|OP2: Flashback OP2_Uzu_Mk3.jpg|OP2: 3-Star Uniform Mk3 OP2_Uzu_BladeMk3.jpg|OP2: Blade Regalia Mk3 OP2_Uzu_Nudist.jpg|OP2: Nudist Gear Killlakill ep1 uzu sanageyama 1.png|Uzu during his chat with the other Elite Four. vlcsnap-2013-11-08-19h12m40s76.png|Uzu's Disgraced. Uzu Sanageyama Ep6 appearance.png|Usu's new look. 1383865368-HorribleSu-o.jpg|A young Uzu, facing Satsuki. 41790009_p3.png|Uzu's Nudist Beach Guerrilla uniform. Uzu_Sanageyama_Saru.jpg|The Kanto Gang Leader Uzu_MindEye.jpg|Eyes Sewn Shut UzuClaws.jpg|Uzu's New Claw Weapons oLHgWA0.jpg|Uzu Sanageyama Blade Regalia Secret Unsealed References Navigation Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters Category:Male Characters